


[Podfic]Adventures In Attempting To Purchase A Book From That Weird Old Soho Bookshop, A. Z. Fell & Co.

by Arioch



Series: Good Omens Outsider POV Podfic [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Internet Forum, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: A rare book collector posting on a niche internet forum is dismayed to discover the last missing book is only available at the best worst bookshop in London.





	[Podfic]Adventures In Attempting To Purchase A Book From That Weird Old Soho Bookshop, A. Z. Fell & Co.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures In Attempting To Purchase A Book From That Weird Old Soho Bookshop, A. Z. Fell & Co.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315309) by [Quandtuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse). 

> Thank you to Quandtuniverse for their permission to record their fic.

cover art by me!

Length: 12:09 [15.8 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19bywuCig7Q1CM6kpoMKJnGExLC4VUjx6)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/625jsxuel7pg8fz/%5BPodfic%5DAdventures_In_Attempting_To_Purchase_A_Book_From_That_Weird_Old_Soho_Bookshop%2C_A._Z._Fell_%26_Co.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Soundeffects from [Freesound](freesound.org), mostly by user FoolBoyMedia.


End file.
